Misery
by Goldilocks4
Summary: 6 years ago ,Emma left Regina and Henry in front of the church. Now she returned and want Regina's and her son's forgivness. Ups and downs and full of drama!


Regina's POV

"Henry! I'm not gonna say it again. Get down right now" I yell from the stairs. A few second after, I hear some foot steps.

"I'm here! Don't need to yell" he grumbles as he grabs his backpack. I sigh and ruffle his hair.

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't want to be late for my meeting and you at school" I say camly and he nods.

"Alright, let's go" we got into the car and I start to drive away. After I drop him at school, I drove right back to the station.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" I sigh and drop my bag on the couch. Snow and Charming smile at me.

"Oh no it's ok...we just arrived" he says, looking at Snow then at me.

"Ok then so why do you guys wanted to meet?" Snow looks nervous and Charming well...he's being himself.

"Erm...we...well this morning on our way here, we bumped into someone from your past" she says as she plays with her hands.

"I have a lot of people from my past, not to forget the ones who wants me dead" I chuckle. Charming sighs and leans on his elbows.

"Emma is back from Neverland" he says softly. My body completly shuts down. I couldn't breathe or say a word at the moment so I stand up and run to the bathroom where I throw up. Snow shows up behind me and grabs my hair.

"Sorry, we didn't want to tell you like this" I rinse my mouth with water before I pop a gum.

"Damn it! Why is she back? She made it pretty clear that she didn't want to stay in this town when she left 6 years ago!" I hiss as I clench my fists against the counter.

"I-i don't know... maybe she realized that she made a mistake and want to take you back" she shrugs her shoulders and I laugh bitterly.

"Do I need to remind you that she left me in front of the church where we were supposed to get married! She played me, broke my heart and left me and Henry by ourself, so I could care less about what she wants!" I sneer and she nods.

"And the only way to find out why she left it's to ask her. Maybe she was trying to protect you after The wicked witch tried to kill you. You know Emma" I raise my hand to stop her from talking.

"I-i think we should stop talking about her now or I might kill someone in this place!" I say coldly. She bites her lips and squeezes my hand.

"Ok...let's go...oh and don't forget Henry's suprise birthday" she smiles and I smile back.

"I won't...see you tonight"

At Ruby's Restaurant...

"SUPRISE!" Everyboy yells. He smiles widely before he spots me.

"You did all this for me, mom?" He hugs me tightly and I smile before I kiss him on the head.

"Yes, I did with everybodys help" I say.

"Thanks I love you" he hugs me again before he pulls away softly. I sense him flinch and I frown.

"What's wrong, sweety?" He points to the door and I follow his finger. Everybody in the room stay quiet. My blood starts to boil as I clench my fists.

"why is she here?" He asks confusedly.

"Stay here, I have this!" I say firmly. She was staring at me from the door. I walk angrily toward her.

"What the hell do you think you doing here?" I hiss and she shrugs her shoulders.

"He's my son too so i have the right to be here!" She says tiredly. I get closer to her.

"He stops being your son 6 years ago! Now I want you to get the fuck out of here. He doesn't need you here" I yell.

"If you could just let me expla-"

"Explain why you left me ? I don't give a shit anymore! What is done is done!" I interrupt her and she flinchs.

"Emma, sweetheart, I think she's right. It will be the best if you just leave. All this is confusing for Henry" Snow says softly. Emmy clenches her jaw and looks firmly at her mom.

"Henry!" She pushes past me to get to him but I push her away. She glares at me and I glare back. Henry was shaking before he was taken by Katherine.

"Regina, move out of my way! I have the right to see him" she says firmly this time. I laugh bitterly.

"He doesn't want to see you! Don't you see that? He ran because he hates you and you scared him. So I suggest you to leave. No one wants to see you here" I yell and she nods. She looks around and everyone was looking anywhere but at her. She raises her hands in defense. She's still wearing the ring but...not me. She walks out of the door without a word.

"You're ok? " Ruby asks touching my back. I sigh and nod.

"Yes, now that she's gone"

Emma's POV

"1,2,3 SHOTS!" The girl yells. I grab the shot and swallow it. I was on my second bottle of Vodka and I know I should stop but I couldn't. That's what I've been doing for the last 6 years; drinking and sleeping around to forget about the mistake that I made 6 years ago. I chuckle as the girl leans against me.

"Ok...that..was awesome" she blurts out.

"I bet it was...how about we get out of here now?" I grin and she smirks.

"I was waiting for that call" she stands up and grabs my hand after I throw the money to the bartender.I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers and pushed my tongue into her mouth, she moaned slightly and flicked her tongue around mine as we shared an intense kiss that lasted only a we broke our sensual kiss i was pleasantly surprised by her hands sliding up my back removing my t-shirt she pulled it up and over my head revealing my tits to her. Her right hand gripped my left tit and she squeased hard while licking my nipple slowly, her left hand wrapped around my body,holding me still while she teased my firm breasts with her soft little tongue, she began sucking slightly making me moan out in way her young tongue licked my nipples and her constant groping and squeazing was sending shockwaves of ecstacy through my body,but it was nothing like Regina. I pushed her away from me and pulled off my pantie down my thighs, once they were off,I tossed them on the floor before moving myself between her legs pushing my wet pussy against hers.

Slowly,I began to grind myself against her making us both moan out in agonising pleasure, I gripped her left leg alowing me to gain stronger control over my grinding action.

To continue or not? ...


End file.
